borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mission
Number of missions Where does the 160 come from, and the 30 story missions. I have counted more than 30 story missions--Klusark 01:48, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Well, I have read in multiple reviews two known ones are IGN and GameTrailers and I use a twitter account just for video-games, so yeah believe me, it's 30 story missions.--Mishulover69 22:19, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I have been going through the game again and adding every mission that is part of the storyline to the category Story Missions and there are over 30 in there. Feel free to check them over--Klusark 00:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC) --Ok, go ahead, change it. It IS a wiki, so change it! Be my guest! But please don't use 1st person pronouns.--Mishulover69 04:02, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Where did you get 56 from? --Klusark 02:09, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :sigh...I am NOT going to answer that! If it's wrong CHANGE IT FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! It's a wiki! Fricken noobies...--Mishulover69 02:24, November 15, 2009 (UTC) : :Okay, I've looked everywhere and done everything I can but I'm pretty sure that there are only 125 quests in the game. I took the time to transcribe every quest I did into an open office document, I looked by every section. I did Every. Single. Quest. You can even view the list here: http://cl.ly/3v3F10023e0c2W0C041I Although I think I might have missed 1-2 in that list because it only came to 123. The number is definitely between 123 and 126. I just hate the idea that after putting SO much work in I might still be missing 1-3 quests. If you find some that aren't in that list people email me at magnus.daniel@gmail.com and tell me about them. --Daniel * There's another thread below where it's suggested that the correct count of missions is 126 (46 story, 80 side). The 126 number tallies both with my ingame mission list and with the individual area wiki pages which list missions, and the story/side split of 46/80 looks right based on those wiki pages as well. I've gone ahead and updated the page to reflect those numbers (I didn't check DLC though) - Apocalyptech (talk) 19:25, July 12, 2015 (UTC) XP I'm going to change the part about "Until you reach the maximum level, a quest will also reward you with Experience Points (XP)." Quests still reward you with experience after maximum level (and experience gained after level 72 is still kept track of on the ECHO communicator. "Quests?" Unless I missed something, I don't think the term "quests" is used at all at any point in the game. I propose completely dropping "quests" from the wiki and sticking with "missions" for consistency. In the sidebar for the wiki, in the quests section, there should be a link leading to a list of storyline quests. Anyone agree? --HybridDragoness 08:24, November 25, 2009 (UTC) : Sounds good to me. I have already stopped using it and am using only missions in my edits, as I had noticed the same thing. So for consistency's sake I am using mission instead of quest.DLanyon 08:50, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Why no list of removed missions? Well? There's 6 removed missions, to my knowledge: *Talk to Tannis (Bugged, occasionally re-appears. I've had it reappear 5 times now on my 61 Soldier) - Z2_Missions.Missions.M_SpeakToTannis *Keep Your Insides Inside (Bugged) - Z0_Missions.Missions.M_BuyShield *Support Local 101! (DLC3, cut for unknown reasons) - dlc3_SideMissions.SideMissions.M_dlc3_RoadKill01 *Local 101 needs your help! (DLC3, cut for unknown reasons) - dlc3_SideMissions.SideMissions.M_dlc3_RoadKill02 *The Shoveller's Union Needs You! (DLC3, cut for unknown reasons) - dlc3_SideMissions.SideMissions.M_dlc3_RoadKill03 *Our Goals are in Sight! (DLC3, cut for unknown reasons) - dlc3_SideMissions.SideMissions.M_dlc3_RoadKill04 I mean, we should have pages for each of those missions, as well as a special category for them. Obviously, for the 4 DLC3 missions, someone would need to mod them into their save, labelled as "Started", record the objectives, make a guide for what would have been the mission, had it been added into the game, etc. Good idea? 23:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Not the worst proposal, but you can ditch everything from the word "Obviously" because the entire mess can be pulled from the localisation file in a minute or so. In fact I see those last four are clumped together for one big convenient drag-select. -- WarBlade 23:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, I can see why those four were cut. All four of them are basically "Run over x amount of stuff with a vehicle". Complete one, move to the next. Blech! Been there, done that. Apparently Gearbox play testing must've highlighted my own view, that this mission chain was a pointless yawn-fest. The "Roadkill Shovellers Union of Pandora, Local 101" will have to starve. -- WarBlade 23:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC) BL and BL2? Break this up into two separate pages for BL and BL2? Or just subheadings? Drinfernoo (talk) 20:01, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Mission Count By my count the number of missions listed here is wrong - it should be 126 without dlc and 216 with dlc. According to this page the number of story missions is also 46, not 48 - making the number of optional missions 80. The counting error seems to be due to the mission "Get Some Answers" being listed on the wiki in two areas - Crimson Fastness and Salt Flats. This page is locked so I can't do much about it. Hamish89 (talk) 13:09, September 24, 2012 (UTC) * Agreed, 126 missions tallies with both my in-game mission list, and the individual area lists of missions on the area wiki pages. I also concur about the 46-story-mission count. I've gone ahead and updated the page. It's possible that maybe there's an extra mission somewhere that's not listed on the wiki, since Borderlands 1 doesn't point out missions to you, but I'll assume for now that it's 126. Apocalyptech (talk) 19:17, July 12, 2015 (UTC) (BL2) Mission optional challenge reward differences? What is the difference between rewards for doing a mission with challenges? Like Showdown where you do/do not shoot the deputy? Or Hyperion Contract 873 if you do/do not kill four sets of 25 bandits with specific elements? --Azaram (talk) 09:24, February 8, 2013 (UTC) I haven't really noticed a difference in rewards. It gets you more dialogue though, which is always good with Andrew Birch. --EvilPuggy (talk) 04:54, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Mission rewards in infobox For every mission page on the wiki, there is an infobox, where we can include the rewards for completing the mission. I have added some info to some boxes in the past, but I think I will stop now, because the money and XP rewards vary just too wildly. As an example, viewing some videos of playthroughs, I found the following potential rewards for Enter the Claptrap, the first mission of Claptastic Voyage, in normal mode: *Mission level 30, $606, 3945 XP, / *Mission level 33, $852, 4670 XP, / *Mission level 35, $1069, 570 XP, / (this was with a level 50 or so character, hence the low XP reward) So, we see that the XP reward strongly depends on the player's level. The other data (mission level and money reward) also depend on the player level, but within certain boundaries. How can we hope to have any sort of correct data in the infobox with this sort of variation? What would be the "correct" way of proceeding in this case? --DukeOfEarlLux (talk) 14:52, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :The correct way is to add the upper and lower limits. -- WarBlade (talk) 19:25, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Adding in BL:TPS Mission Flow Links Hello, I was going to add in links to Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel mission flow and Claptastic Voyage mission flow in the appropriate section here, but since the page specifies that Talk activity is required before making changes to that page, here I am. Let me know if it's cool to do so! Apocalyptech (talk) 14:47, November 9, 2015 (UTC)